


it was just a game.

by ycurmind



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Falsettos References, M/M, andrew rannells slaps christian borle, can you believe andrew actually slapped christian one time though, fun fun fun, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycurmind/pseuds/ycurmind
Summary: where andrew slaps christian onstage instead of kicking the suitcase to the side during 'the chess game'





	it was just a game.

**Author's Note:**

> a 10 minute ficlet i wrote for a gc this one time
> 
> enjoy

“it was just a g-“

i swivel around in my chair, just like every other night, standing up and walking closer to christian, my eyes squinting a bit as i look at him, my brain making a sudden quick decision. 

slap him. 

so of course, like the impulse driven ass i am, i slapped him instead of sticking to choreo. trying ever so hard to not break character as we continue the song. i saw the look on his face, he was shocked to say the least, something in my heart making me feel a bit sorry.

the show continued, act one soon finishing, the swell in my chest about hitting christian still very, very apparent. 

i approach him backstage, knocking gently at the backstage door before entering, he was luckily the only person sitting in the room at the current time.

“hey- i just-“  
“it’s okay, i know what you’re gonna apologise for.”  
“no- no really. i’m really sorry, i dont know what came over me, i just sort of made a quick decision and-“ i cut myself off with a sigh, stepping inside a bit more and walking over to my seat, slumping into it. “i feel like shit for it. did it hurt?” i look up and over at christian, who had moved so he could look at me.

“yeah.” he chuckled, “it did, you have a surprising amount of strength for such a small movement, but really, andrew, it’s okay, just maybe warn me next time?” he joked lightly, trying to make the situation lighter.

“oh- yes, yeah of course,” i nod quickly, “thank you for taking it so well though, you really got it in ya’” i grin, exhaling slowly, happy that christian wasn’t too mad.

and with that, the show commenced, it ended, everything went well.


End file.
